kingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood for Blood
=Chapter Four= What has gone before The new lands are swelling with the addition of the Varnhold territory. The uneasy alliance between the burgeoning human nation of Häldur, the orphaned Varnholders, the Sootscales, the Candlemere Lizardmen, the good fey of the NarlMarshes, the Nomen Centaurs and even the Eagle tribe from the Tors of the Levenies has settled into a routine of trading and prosperity. Duke Nico pressed forward and forged alliances with singular entities like ??? the silver dragon and the Zzamas the phase spider. Auntie Inara and Siofra have been elevated into the Companions of the Hall proving their worth on the adventuring field; they have joined the ruling council of Haldur as Magister and Spymaster, daily showing their true mettle. (See their earlier adventures in Chapter 3: The Varnhold Vanishing!) The Companions of the Hall Nicholaedes Orlovsky Lord Stagfort, Duke of Haldur At 23, The mantle of governance hangs heavy on the Duke. The weight of responsibility, coupled with his recent losses on the romantic front (she was a HAG!) and the loss of his longtime Destrier Otto, have made Nicko look more realistically at both the world and within himself. While always striving to be good and just, he realizes that there are shades of Gray in all good deeds. Gone is his youthful naivetee and his illusions that he's Lawful Good (The Duke is Lawful Neutral). Focussing his energies on both the economic health and defense of the realm, he has little time to search for a bride. When not actively governing, he spends time at Circus Valhalicus honing his martial skills and recruiting worthy candidates for his royal guard. Companions *''Constantine'' - Faithful Destrier who walks on water. *''Shlitzchechewangledangledongledounayoneeabopbopcha'' (Schlitz) - The orange-haired Gnome, Engineer extrordinaire. *''Anza the Jay'' - once the expedition's hired expedition guide, now a loyal follower of the Duke, but just as cantankerous as ever. *''Gerardus'' - currently working at the Tannery to compensate the Tanners for their son's fostering within Stagfort Castle as the Duke's page. *''Tig Tannerson'' - The son of Stagfort's Tanners, now the Duke's page, fostered at Stagfort Castle. Turin Naldiir Thegn Celduron, Marshall of The Narlmarches The Marshal, now 136 years young, has finally come to terms with the Hag's vile charades at Celduron. Time among these Hu-mons has clearly addled his once clear mind. Turin has since vowed that he will never be lured again so easily and has recommitted himself to the Elven Ways of inner strength and solitude. His loyal companion Brun, weary from hard adventuring and the strain of unnatural growth, has been retired to the far reaches of the Marches - "Travel far friend, but listen for my call someday." He has thrown himself into developing a new Elven home at Celduron and has been granted permission from the Duke to invite the Woodland Folk to live there once again. Also, the Thegn has called a new companion, Black Betty. One of the illustrious Brun's sons, Betty has taken to his training with alacrity. Unlike his father, BB is far more comfortable in the confines of an urban setting (though nonetheless intimidating to the citizenry.) Ever on his mind are the Kolbolds and Turin spends as much time as he can looking in on thems. This Sootscale Clan are a menace and will not be restrained much longer... Companions *''Brun'' - Thylacine of Unusual Size, has now taken Tuskgutter's niche in the Narlmarches. Never attacks elves, only occasionally snacks on hu-mon loggers but has taken a definate liking to legally huntable "mites" meat. *''Black Betty'' (Brunior) - Frisky puppy-kitty prodgeny of Brun who loves to play with small cute fluffy animals and eat them. *''Old No. 5'' - The Thegn's loyal steed for well over three years now. *''Old No. 7'' - Given the untimely demise of Old No. 6, No. 7 serves as the Thegn's pack horse and extra mount. Halla Thegn Legion, General of Haldur Reborn upon the blade of a undead cyclops's battleaxe Halla emerged changed and charged with purpose. Pulling on the the mantle of responsibility she still quests for glory but now for the sake of the entire nation instead of just for the Companions of the Hall. Her wicked sense of humor and hot lust for life emerged untempered from her reincarnation. This leads Halla astray at times despite her best intentions. The likely fact that her hag lover from another life could have given her child is a fact so ludicrous it has not truly registered in her world. She still occasionally mentions wanting to go visit Astrid an acquaintance from before the Companions of the Hall first met. Astrid is an adventurer, part of the charter furthest to the Northwest. Companions *''The Companions of the Hall'' - Her fellow adventurers are all the family and friends she has in this world. Her loyalty to them and to the idea of a Band of Brothers* seeking glory in the world eclipse all other things. (* - Technically a Band of Brothers and Sisters now) Siofra Marquesa Talon, Magister of Haldur Having killed her mother and broken the Black Sisters funds herself adjusting to the role of part time bureaucrat. As Magister Fighting for the needs of the magical community on a council that up till this point has been lead by bone headed sword slingers. Has severe doubts of the character of this new nation. Training the changeling Tessara in Tatzlford. Routing out remains of Gyronna Cult. Companions *''Scarloyd'' - Monster, spellbook or a pet? Scarloyd does it all... :) *''Tessara'' - Living with her adopted parents in Tatzlfort she is struggling with her new identity as a changeling. "Auntie" Inara Marquesa Silver Step, Grand Festival Coordinator Having rescued her cousin Sara the Potter from Vordakai it saddened her to see the newly integrated Varnhold neglected. She joined the Council and recruited Siofra to join her as a tireless advocate for the rights of the Varnholders. Inara has been appointed head of the newly created Festival Coordination ministry. (A well funded organization with a secret roster of Celebration Ambassadors deployed throughout the realms.) Companions *''Sara the Potter'' - Rebuilding her shop she has returned to the quiet life in Varnhold. So It Begins - 9-30-2011 Governance Week, Abadius 4716 Privy Council Meeting Once the normal business has been concluded at the public council meeting the Companions of the Halls retreat into the the Duke's inner chambers for a private meal and and discussion of matters of state during their customary privy council. Privy council members: *Inara *Halla *Nico and Schlitz *Siofra *Turin War! Turin rises with his preternatural grace and begins without preamble. "We need to come up with a long-term solution to the Kobold issue. They are fortifying their borders with various traps and a network of tunnels. My marshals and I can accurately that the report numbers of these vermin now stand between 500-1000. Recall that even the younglings are dangerous." He pause and states with emphasis, "..and they are hungry." "It seems that even as we speak that one strand of farms is no longer enough to sustain them. They need more food and recall we are made of meat. "As to the Duke's and the General's hopes of training Kobolds auxiliaries for our army. a laudable goal to cull the populace and use them for the good of Haldur... ..but I fear that is foolishness. We cannot put them in under our flag and send them wherever... the average Haldur-ian won't stand for it. This is a problem... After the Marshal's terse and dire report on the condition of the kobolds Halla puts down he mead and takes feet off the table. She rises beside her fellow elf and raises a hand forestalling any other comments. "You have all heard my opinion on this matter many times, and my army stands ready. The council just need to give the word..." as she speaks she looks directly into the eyes of each council member in turn she assessing their reaction. Her gaze stops upon the Duke, "Friend, I know your heart. You think of parley first. Just know this, they are running out of food. They have been capped on all sides. If you want to speak to King Sootscale, come in knowing which outcomes you can accept as a result." Pacing the ground in front of the council table she recovers her tankard and sips it pensively before replacing it and continuing. "Let me see 1) Allow them expansion? Ha! 2) Farm more land for them? A zero sum game." She straightens with a grin, "3) Teach them to sheaf their members with lamb skin during mating? I do note think that would work!" Taking another swig she gets rolling, "4) Force upon them an edict of one kobold = one child and then enforce it? Again it seems impossible. 5) Send them to Mivon to wage war?" The smile fades and she become deadly serious. She begoin with a snort, "Heh, sounds fun. Please recall however no matter how much we dislike Mivon acknowledge what that really is. Allying with an evil race to destroy other humans is a path we have already started on and backed off from, shocked with the consequences. If we do it again what kind of beasts are we?" "When will it end? We have them capped but the population increases and always will. Rather than parley and give them warning allow me to 6) Raise an army in secret and strike when the iron is hot!)" A sly look crossed her face, "I suppose there is always 7) Secretly bring back Tartuk, fund him and support him. Once the civil war is done. Our forces with be even strong and theirs weaker," A shadow of doubt crosses her visage. "Smaller in number but then we have to deal with Tartuk. I suspect his illusionary magic would be quite useful in War." Wrapping up and eying her comfy custom-made council chair (cushioned, reclinable and with a built in secure mug holder*), "These are all possibilities that I see before us. In the end though I recommend 6) stocking up for one or two months and then striking with no warning. Declare ware en route to maximize the surprise. A direct approach has simplicity and is the least likely to go arwy." Dropping back into her council seat she grins and stretches out. "Thank you Schlitz, this chair is the very best of inventions!" Speak with Dead Our old favorite "Speak with dead": We need to interrogate the current pair of Hag corpse we have on ice to find of more on the status of Landon's true child. (I missed the start of that session but Halla would have suggested this immediately. It is part of our standard practice. )Please add your questions: *Where is Landon's true child? *What is the true name of the hag who shagged Valhalrik? *Did this coupling produce a child? *Where do do think she would have gone? Also we could disinter Tomin to find out what happened to him. We started the whole Varnhold Vanishing adventure because of this but the location of his body was really odd if it was linked to Vordikai. Was he coincidentally killed by the Ettercaps at the same time? Landed Nobility Renaming Varnhold Notable Dates *6 Abadius **Vault Day (Abadar) *14 Abadius **Auntie Inara's Birthday Governance Week, Calistril 4716 Notable Dates *2 Calistril **Merry Mead (Cayden Cailean) Governance Week, Pharast 4716 Notable Dates *20 Pharast - Vernal Equinox **Firstbloom (Gozreh), Planting Week (Erastil) Governance Week, Gozran 4716 Notable Dates *7 Gozran **Currentseve (Gozreh) *23 Gozran **Valhalrik Memorial Celebration aka Support Worker Your Local Sex Worker Day! Governance Week, Desnus 4716 Notable Dates *21 Desnus - Full Moon **Remembrance Moon (Iomedae) Governance Week, Sarenith 4716 Notable Dates *20 Sarenith - Summer Solstice **Laire're Merende (Elven "Summer's Light" Festival) Governance Week, Erastus 4716 Notable Dates *3 Erastus **Archerfeast (Erastil), Deb'archery Fest (Stagfort Founder's Day Festival) Governance Week, Arodus 4716 Notable Dates *16 Arodus **Armasse (Aroden, Iomedae) Governance Week, Rova 4716 Notable Dates *18 Rova **Turin's birthday *22 Rova - Autumnal Equinox **Harvest Feast (Erastil), Swallowtail Festival (Desna) *26 Rova **Halla'a Rebirthday Governance Week, Lamashan 4716 Notable Dates *Lamashan **First Brewing (Cayden Cailean) *14 Lamashan **Nico's birthday Governance Week, Neth 4716 Notable Dates *23 Neth **Seven Veils (Sivanah) Governance Week, Lamashan 4716 Notable Dates *30 Lamashan **Siofra's Birthday Governance Week, Kuthona 4716 Notable Dates *21 Kuthona - Hibernal Solsticer **Hrive'dae Merende (Elven "Winter's Shadow" Festival) **Crystalhue (Shelyn) **Ritual of Stardust (Desna) Governance Week, Abadius 4717 Notable Dates *6 Abadius **Vault Day (Abadar) *14 Abadius **Auntie Inara's Birthday Governance Week, Calistril 4717 Notable Dates *2 Calistril **Merry Mead (Cayden Cailean) Governance Week, Pharast 4717 Notable Dates *20 Pharast - Vernal Equinox **Firstbloom (Gozreh), Planting Week (Erastil) Governance Week, Gozran 4717 Notable Dates *7 Gozran **Currentseve (Gozreh) *23 Gozran **Valhalrik Memorial Celebration aka Support Worker Your Local Sex Worker Day! Governance Week, Desnus 4717 Notable Dates *10 Desnus - Full Moon **Remembrance Moon (Iomedae) Governance Week, Sarenith 4717 Notable Dates *21 Sarenith - Summer Solstice **Laire're Merende (Elven "Summer's Light" Festival) Governance Week, Arodus 4717 Notable Dates *16 Arodus **Armasse (Aroden, Iomedae) Governance Week, Erastus 4717 Notable Dates *3 Erastus **Archerfeast (Erastil), Deb'archery Fest (Stagfort Founder's Day Festival) Governance Week, Rova 4717 Notable Dates *18 Rova **Turin's birthday *22 Rova - Autumnal Equinox **Harvest Feast (Erastil), Swallowtail Festival (Desna) *26 Rova **Halla'a Rebirthday Governance Week, Lamashan 4717 Notable Dates *Lamashan **First Brewing (Cayden Cailean) *14 Lamashan **Nico's birthday *30 Lamashan **Siofra's birthday Governance Week, Neth 4717 Notable Dates *23 Neth **Seven Veils (Sivanah) Governance Week, Kuthona 4717 Notable Dates *21 Kuthona - Hibernal Solstice **Hrive'dae Merende (Elven "Winter's Shadow" Festival) **Crystalhue (Shelyn) **Ritual of Stardust (Desna) Holiday Template for more years The Story Continues In... *Chapter 5: War of the River Kings =Quick Reference= Current Status Notes To Do List *Kobolds: **Find out what demon Tartuk venerates. **Find out what Tartuk is. **Find, trap and kill Tartuk. **Collect reward from Chief Sootscale for the severed head of Tartuk. (He probable has a nice pile of Gnome sized magic items to offer us by now.) *Curtail (delay...) Mivon hostilities (Diplomacy??) *Find Althor Haugrim of The Drowned Trees and ensure he is not trying to sabotage us further. *Find a wife for Munguk. *Find a wife for Nico. *Black Obliette (The Candlemere tower) **Take care of Corpse Candles **Heal/Close Gate **Investigate Glowing Script *Disposition of the Eye of Abaddon. *Black sisters *Find "the Hag who Shagged Me." (Valhalrik's girlfriend) and possibly Valhalrik's spawn *Landon's real kid. *Track down horses for Jennavieve Questions for Wade **What is the name of the Halfling poet ** What is the name of the person who wants the spider silk. *Can we get a caravan's map of the traqde routes (roads and/or waterways) to the capital of Mivon and the Hook Tongue Slough territory? *What are the names of the other expedition territories? Are they Duchies or Baronies? *We would get Landmark bonuses for: **Monsterous Bones **Vordikai's Tomb **Cyclopean Stairs **Roc tower *How do you spell the silver dragon's name? Dramatis_Personae See Chapter 1, Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 for more... People we have met (in order of appearance) People we have not met yet *'Lord Noleski Surtova - King of Brevoy, head of House Surtova' *'Leoni Noleski' - His eldest daughter. *'Astrid Godwynsdotter' - Vahalrik has been making inquiries after this person. He inquired if Landon went to the same fighting school as her and sent Nico to the Restov Aldori Fighting Academy to ask after her. What transpired there has stayed between Valhalrik and Nico. *'Mayor Raston Selline' - Leader of Mivon *'Althor Haugrim of The Drowned Trees' - Leader of the group who sent the owlbear to Stagfort. A strong, broad shouldered brute of a warrior. uses a big axe and magicked armor. *'Gaspar Tellick' Agitant sword lord, right-hand man to Mayor Raston Selline of Mivon. *'Raeynor Orlovsky' - Nico's older brother, House Orlovsky's heir presumptive. Who Was That Again? People we have met (in order of appearance): People we have not met yet: Maps Kingdom Roles *'Ruler': Duke Nicholaedes *'Co-Ruler': None *'Councilor': Baroness Beldame *'General': Thegn Halla *'Grand Diplomat': Baronet Knight Akiros *'High Priest': Lord Bishop Jhod Kavken *'Magister': Marqesa Siofra *'Marshal': Thegn Turin *'Royal Executioner / Royal Assassin': Lord Dorn *'Spymaster': Marqesa Inara *'Treasurer': Baron Oleg *'Warden': Baronet Kesten Nation Building Priorities |} Category:Kingmaker Category:Chapter Category:Chapter Category:Chapter